


Curiosity

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: After admitting he likes Ladybug, Marinette agrees to teach Adrien about relationships. However, a little curiosity leads to much more than a little advice.





	Curiosity

Adrien and Marinette had become good friends over the last few years. They spent a lot of time together, hanging out at each other’s houses and going out around Paris. They had grown close, which made Marinette especially happy.

She also visited him as Ladybug often. She couldn’t remember how it all started, but she came around pretty much every night to play video games and just talk. It was always nice to have a few more hours with him, even if he didn’t know that himself.

Today was a Marinette day. The two were sitting on the couch playing video games after school in Adrien’s room (after their homework was completed, as were the demands of Adrien’s father and Nathalie). The two were having a blast playing the newest fighting game and playfully insulting each other. When the final round ended, Adrien asked an odd question.

“How do you feel about Ladybug?” He spoke quietly.

“She’s pretty cool, I guess. Why do you ask?” Marinette asked, already having a hunch as to what he was thinking about.

“Well, I kind of like her… a lot.” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, really?” Marinette feigned ignorance. She had known for quite some time now that Adrien got nervous around her as Ladybug. It only made sense that he had a crush on her alter ego.

“Y-yeah. I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend.” He said. “I want to do more than just talk with her. I want to be with her all the time, hold her hand, do all sorts of things couples do. I’m just nervous to ask her. I don’t really know anything about relationships since my father has kept me sheltered all my life. But I want more than anything to be with her, but I don’t know how to do anything.”

“I can teach about relationships. I know a lot about that stuff. I would be happy to help, that’s what friends are for after all.” Marinette smiled, albeit a little devilishly.

“You don’t have to do that, Marinette. I’ll figure it out.” Adrien assured.

“I want to help.” She said, placing a hand on top of his. “If you want me to help, that is. It’s pretty easy and I’m willing to show you everything I know.”

Adrien hesitated. He bit his lip as he tried to decide.

“Okay.” He agreed, lacing his finger in between hers.

“Alright. You want to start off with just a little kiss on the lips.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Adrien asked, as a blush crossed his face.

“Absolutely. I want to teach you.” Marinette assured.

Adrien took a deep breath and pulled in closer. He pecked Marinette on the lips before sitting back against the couch.

“Like that?” He asked.

“Yeah, that was good.” Marinette said. “Do it again, this time a little bit longer. Don’t be afraid to hold your lips to hers.”

“O-okay.” He replied, before he leaned in and kissed Marinette again. This one was sweeter, deeper than the first.

They parted after a few seconds, keeping their faces close.

“How was that?”

“Great. You’re doing really well.” Marinette said. “Once you’ve kissed for a little while, you slip in your tongue. Like this.”

Marinette kisses him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Adrien laps his own around hers until they parted once more.

“Pull her closer.”

Adrien pulled Marinette on top of himself.

“And keep kissing.”

He pulls her into a deep, messy kiss, slipping his tongue over hers again and again. Marinette reciprocated following his eager lead. They continued making out for a minute or so before pulling apart for air.

“Make sure you look her in the eyes. Make absolutely sure that she is the one and only person you love.” Marinette said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I do.” He said, not taking his eyes off Marinette.

“Good.” She smiled. “Now touch her body. Be adventurous, but gentle. Start safe and then grow a bit more daring. I’ll do the same if you’re alright with that.”

“Yeah.” Adrien agreed.

He pulled her in for another kiss and caressed her back, shortly following with her sides. His hands nervously roam lower. He grasped her butt gently, cupping it with both hands.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Of course. Keep going.”

They continued to kiss, deeper and deeper, hands growing bolder by the minute. Adrien’s hands ventured upwards to her breasts. He rubbed them softly, causing Marinette to moan against his lips.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.” Marinette said. “A lot of girls like that.”

“Can I go underneath?”

Marinette nodded, kissing him again.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and bra. His hand was warm. Her breast was soft. Adrien was nearly panting against her lips.

Marinette could feel him getting hard through their jeans.

“C-can I see them?” he nearly begged.

“Mm-hmm.” Marinette said, before she shyly shrugged off her jacket. Adrien helped pull her shirt off. He fumbled with her bra for a few minutes, unable to get it unclasped.

Marinette giggled at his frustration.

“Here, like this.”

She reached around and placed her hands on his. She pushed them together then apart. Her bra straps fell loosely down her shoulders. Adrien shakily pulls it down to reveal her bare chest. His eyes light up as he sees her perky boobs for the first time.

Marinette blushed as she felt his erection throb against her leg.

“H-hey, you, too. I shouldn’t be the only one undressing.” She said quickly.

“Right. That’s not fair. Um…” He pulled his shirt up quickly, getting his head stuck for a moment.

Marinette giggled at him.

“H-hey, don’t laugh. I’m really trying.” Adrien pouted, finally pulling his shirt off.

“I know.” Marinette said, her mind drifting to his hard member against her leg. “Hey, you should feel good, too. Both of us should feel good.”

“Y-yeah.” Adrien agreed.

“What do you like?” Marinette asked, before she kissed him. She pulled away and traced a hand down his muscular torso. “What feels good?”

“That’s good. Touching… feels good.”

Marinette continued to trace her fingers down his chest, taking in the details. She wondered about all the little scars he had and what terrible things would have caused them. She decided not to ask about them. Not now, at least, they were unimportant.

They continued to make out, lips pressed against lips, tongue lapping over tongue, feeling one another’s bodies. Marinette’s hand reached the hem of his jeans. Her hand paused for a moment before she nervously traveled further down to touch his hard on.

Adrien gasped.

“Th-there. There feels really good.” He blushed, and looked away.

“Does it?” Marinette asked, touching it more.

“Yesss~” He breathed.

“C-can I see?” Marinette asked, gripping the hem of his jeans.

“O-okay.” He agreed, still refusing to look her way.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down past his dick. It pops upwards slightly, now having been released from his tight jeans.

“Wow.” Marinette said, as she touched it some more. “Can I take your underwear off, too?”

“Okay.”

Marinette carefully pulled his underwear down to get a better look.

Adrien immediately threw his arm over his face.

“What are you hiding for, Adrien?” Marinette asked, leaning over him.

“I got this way looking at my b-best friend. It’s embarrassing. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” she pulled his arm away, “there is no need to be embarrassed. What we’re doing, you were bound to… we’re supposed to feel good doing this stuff, right? It just means you like this. It’s okay.”

“Yeah. I like this but—”

“Then it’s okay, isn’t it?” Marinette interjected.

Adrien was silent for a moment, his blush deepened.

“If you’re okay with it.”

“I am.” She said, as she traced her fingers up his shaft.

He shivered and let out a moan.

“Feels good?” She asked.

Adrien just looked at her. She smiled back at him.

“That’s a yes, I guess.” She said.

She took hold of his dick in one hand and touched the tip with the other. Truth be told, it was her first time seeing one. She played with it a little, before Adrien spoke up.

“Marinette…” Adrien grabbed her hand and tightened it around his member guiding it in a more rhythmic motion, “Can you rub it up and down like this?”

She gripped him tighter and slowly rubbed up and down just as he had shown her.

Adrien dug his fingers into the couch, an onslaught of moans escaped him.

“This is amazing.” He breathed. “It is so different when you do it.”

“Different good or different bad?” Marinette asked.

“Different good. Definitely different good.”

Marinette smiled proudly. She leaned over to kiss him, and sped up slightly. They kissed for a few minutes, her hand rubbing his shaft faster and faster. Until he faltered.

“Wait. Wait, Marinette. Stop.”

She immediately let go of him.

“What? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.” She said quickly.

“No, no.” Adrien said, before he pulled her closer. His eyes darted from hers. “I-I just didn’t want it to be over yet. I almost…you almost got me to…”

“Oh! I did?”

“Yeah…” Adrien managed to look at her. “I want you to feel good, too, Marinette.”

He sat up and laid her down on the couch before leaning over her.

“You’ve seen mine, can I see yours now?”

Marinette blushed and nodded. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Adrien unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off her. He kissed her again as he slipped his hand into her panties. His fingers roamed around curiously.

“It’s wet.” He said.

“Y-yeah this is what happens when girls do this stuff.” Marinette said, as she avoided eye contact.

“Does it feel good?” He asked, wriggling his fingers.

“It feels better if you touch this spot.” Marinette says, guiding his finger up.

“Here?” He asked, as he rubbed her clit.

A jolt of pleasure and pain ran up Marinette’s back.

“Yes, but gentler, Adrien.” She breathed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She said, ruffling his hair. “Keep going.”

He continued to stroke her spot as she gripped the pillow above her head. Her breath was unsteadied and small gasps constantly escaped her. She tried to quiet them, fearing that someone may interrupt them. She couldn’t bear to stop now.

Adrien prodded around a bit more, adventurously exploring this new part of Marinette. They continued kissing, hearts beating uncontrollably, breathing shallow and fast.

“Marinette, can I get a better look?” Adrien asked, looping his thumbs under her underwear on either side of her hips.

Marinette nodded and arched her back, pulling her feet up to support her weight. Adrien slipped her underwear down her long slender legs and tossed them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. She shyly closed her legs together, embarrassed to have her panties removed.

“Hey, I can’t see.” Adrien said.

“I guess it’s my turn to be embarrassed.” She laughed nervously.

Adrien leaned in, grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

“It’s only fair.” He teased.

She smiled and slowly parted her legs. Adrien explored her curiously. He slipped his fingers between her lips, spreading them a bit.

“That’s embarrassing, Adrien.”

“Sorry, Mari. I just want to see better.” He said. “This is the spot I was touching before, right?”

He rubbed her clit again.

“Y-yes.” She gasped.

“So, this part down here…” he lowered his finger to her entrance, “this is your… um…” He blushed, unable to even say the word.

“Yeah. You can… touch it.”

Adrien rubbed his finger against her entrance before he slipped it in, causing Marinette to moan. Adrien pushed his finger in and out of her slowly, which caused her breathing to go haywire. He could feel her clamping down on his finger.

“How is this?” He asked, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and slipped a second finger inside of her.

“Amazing.” She whispered. Her head was spinning. She couldn’t make sense of anything, nor did she want to. All she knew was that she wanted him, now more than ever before. “Adrien, can we do more?”

He looked at her and smiled.

“Do you want to? Are you okay with that? Really?” He pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction.

“Yes, Adrien, please. I want to more than anything.” She pleaded.

He looked deep into her eyes. His head was fuzzy, full of confusing thoughts and feelings towards Marinette, but he wasn’t sure he cared. He wanted this. He could feel it. He could see she did, too. When he peered into those deep blue eyes of hers he knew Ladybug wanted it, too.

Adrien threw himself back.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, as she sat up.

He slipped his feet of the couch and turned away from her.

“What are we doing, Mari?”

“I-I mean,” she inched closer to him, “I thought we were making love.”

She hugged him.

“I love you, Adrien.”

He doesn’t look at her.

“And you love me, too, don’t you?”

“…I don’t know.” He murmured.

“I know you do.”

He doesn’t reply.

She pulled him in her direction.

“Adrien, look at me.” She spoke. “Really, look at me.”

“Okay, I am.”

“No, really. Think about it. When you look at me… don’t I look like someone else? Someone you see all the time? Someone that only visits you at night?”

Adrien remained silent, just looking at her expressionless.

“We have the same hair color, we both wear our hair in pigtails, we both have the same color eyes. And damn it, Adrien, look at all of me,” she gestured to her body, “you can’t tell me this isn’t the same body under that skin-tight suit she wears.”

“You are trying to tell me…” His words trailed off, as he held his head in one hand.

She grabbed his free hand.

“She and I are the same person. I am Ladybug, she is me.” Marinette finally admitted.

“I didn’t want to tell you. I wanted to keep you safe, but also…” she paused, letting his hand drop as she sat back on the sofa, “I didn’t want you to know the wonderful, strong hero you love was this clumsy, air-headed girl that’s nothing special.”

“Don’t say that about yourself, Marinette!” Adrien snapped. “You are special in every sense of the word… But, I just can’t wrap my head around this. I want it to be true, but I just…”

“I can prove it.” Marinette said. “The last time I came to see you as Ladybug was two nights ago. We played video games until three in the morning. You fell asleep on the couch and I put you in bed. I kissed you on the forehead and said goodnight. But I knew you were still awake.”

“You knew?!” He spat.

“People don’t blush when they are sleeping.” She giggled. “I’ve known you like my other half for a long time. I was so afraid of you finding out that I was the girl behind the mask, but it doesn’t matter anymore because,” she hugged him from behind, pressing her chest against his back, “I love you, and I want to share that love with you.”

Adrien stiffened.

“Marinette…”

“I’ll transform for you later and prove to you I’m Ladybug for sure, but right now… Right now, I want you, Adrien. I love you. Please, just tell me you love me, too.”

Adrien looked deep into her eyes.

“I’ve thought about it a thousand times. I hoped so deeply that it could be true, but somewhere in my heart I truly believed you couldn’t be the same person. Because it would be too perfect if I didn’t have to choose.”

Marinette blushed as Adrien took her hand in his.

“I love you, Marinette. All of you.” He kissed her deeply, as he gently laid her down on the sofa. “I love your courage and strength as Ladybug, I love your clumsy mishaps as Marinette. I love that you see the good in people. I love that you are stubborn, but willing to give anyone a second chance. I love you, Marinette. I love you.”

He kissed her again and returned his fingers to her entrance. His other hand caressed her breast.

“I want to share that love with you, too, Marinette.”

He kissed down her neck, and stopped to take her breast in his mouth. Marinette moaned, as tears welled in her eyes. She laced the finger of one hand in his hair and wrapped her other arm around him in a hug.

Adrien slipped a third finger into her and returned his lips to hers.

“Before, you said you wanted to continue. To do more…” He edged closer, resting his member between her legs. She felt it throb against her, proving he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her ear, sending tingles down her body. “I want to make love to you, Marinette.”

“And I to you, Adrien.” She smiled. “Let’s keep going.”

Adrien kissed her forehead.

“As you wish.”

Adrien slowly removed his fingers and lined himself up with Marinette’s entrance.

“Are you sure?” He asked, one last time.

Marinette pulled his face to hers.

“Stop teasing, and make love to me.” She kissed him deeply.

Adrien pressed into her entrance.

Marinette laced her fingers in between those of his free hand.

“Slowly at first, okay?” Marinette said.

He nodded and pushed into her. She can feel him stretching her. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. He cautiously pressed deeper and deeper into her until he was all the way in. Marinette’s grip on his hand had grown tighter, so he held still and waited for her to adjust.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He asked, as he brushed her bangs from her eyes.

“I’m okay. It hurt a little, but it’s starting to go away.”

“Okay.” He kissed her hair. “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

She nodded. She waited a few more moments until she finally felt comfortable enough to continue.

“Adrien, I’m ready.” She whispered, as she smiled at her lover.

He returned the smile and slowly pulled out of her to the tip before slowly thrusting back in. The two moaned in sync, covering their mouths by instinct. They looked at each other and giggled.

“Feels good now?” Adrien asked.

“For you, too, huh?” Marinette smirked.

“Better than anything I’ve ever felt before.” He said, before he kissed her, thrusting into her once more.

Adrien found a good, slow rhythm as he and Marinette continued swirling their tongues around the other’s. Hands were free to roam every inch of their bodies and they did so. Marinette’s roamed his hard, muscular chest, Adrien’s caressed the soft, smooth skin of her sides.

The room grew hotter as Adrien quickened his thrusts. Both moaned in pleasure in response. Adrien’s hand combed through Marinette’s hair, resting it at the back of her head. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Marinette hugged him tightly in return, wrapping her arms and legs around her loving partner.

For a moment, their intertwined bodies felt like one being. Sweaty, breathless, forms moved in synchronized motions. Apart. Together. Apart. Together. Hazy thoughts were lost to the pleasure they shared.

The air was filled with lewd sounds; moans, sloppy kisses, slapping skin, quick, shallow breaths.

“I love you.” Adrien nearly screamed.

“I love you, too.” Marinette whimpered, as tears welled in her eyes.

Adrien thrusted faster and deeper than before, Marinette met every thrust, matching his pace perfectly. Adrien pulled her as close as he could, gripping her tightly against his body.

“Mari, I’m getting close.” He huffed in her ear. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Cum inside me.” She whispered back, sexily.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. I want to feel you fill me up.” She replied.

Adrien blushed, surprised at her bold words. He continued thrusting into her as fast as he could, feeling pleasure well inside him. He landed a messy heated kiss on Marinette’s lips just as he climaxed.

“Marinette!” He shouted, as his cum shot out of him.

Marinette felt a sudden overwhelming warmth in her belly. She felt as if she would melt away.

After a moment, Adrien relaxed pulling out of Marinette. The two of them rested back on the couch, loosening their grip but not letting go entirely. They stared at one another for a while as their sweaty bodies slowly returned to breathing at a normal pace. Their eyes were filled with nothing but love for one another.

Marinette’s hands settled on her stomach.

“It’s so warm.” She whispered, with a smile.

“Yeah?” Adrien smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah. I like it.”

“I’m glad.” Adrien laughed. “That was amazing.”

“Absolutely amazing.” Marinette agreed, snuggling into Adrien. “I love you so much, Adrien.”

“And I love you, Mari.” He said. “I’m so glad it was you.”

“So, you don’t care that I’m Ladybug?”

“There is no one I’d rather she be. I am the luckiest man alive.”

Marinette couldn’t hold back a few tears from falling. She was so happy to hear those words from him.

“Oh, Marinette.” Adrien spoke. “Since, you told me your secret I should share mine.”

“You don’t have to.” Marinette assured.

“No, no, it’s kind of important for you to know, since… Ladybug kind of… well…”

“I, what?”

“Ladybug doesn’t… exactly… love … Chat Noir… So, yeah that’s all I wanted to tell you. Now, let’s get back to those video games. I think you were in the lead, right? How about you beat me again, okay? Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Wait.” Marinette said firmly. “You are Chat Noir?”

“Surprise.” He said awkwardly.

“WHAT?!”

“Are you feline alright, my lady?” Adrien teased.

“Oh, don’t you dare.” Marinette stated.

Adrien laughed.

“Think you can still deal with me?”

“Well, I’ve been able to deal with you this far, kitty. I think I can manage.” She smiled.

The two held each other close and drifted off to sleep. It was the first of many nights they would spend in one another’s arms.


End file.
